In many applications, it is often desirable to obtain access to the area between a plurality of workpieces and/or to remove a workpiece in order to perform maintenance, repair or other work on electrical distribution systems, lighting systems or other systems located between the plurality of workpieces or on the plurality of workpieces. Currently, it is common practice to secure a knurled head thumb screw to a first workpiece. Next, an opening in a second workpiece is disposed around the shank of the thumb screw and the thumb screw is rotatably tightened to secure the first and second workpieces together. When it becomes necessary to obtain access to the electrical distribution systems, lighting systems or any other systems located between the plurality of workpieces or on the plurality of workpieces to perform routine maintenance, repair or other work, the thumb screw is rotatably loosened to gain access to such systems or to remove a workpiece. Unintentionally, the thumb screw is oftentimes rotatably detached from the first workpiece. Detachment of the thumb screw allows the plurality of workpieces to fall upon the individual that rotatably detached the thumb screw. Personal injury to the individual performing maintenance, repair or other work could result from such an event. Also, property damage to the workpieces and the surface upon which the workpieces land could occur from such an occurrence. A need exists in the industry for a captive nut assembly that does not rotatably detach from a workpiece in order to overcome the limitations of the prior art.